The Internship - a Drabble
by anon1126
Summary: Just a few thoughts that ran through my mind while I was watching '42'. It's nothing serious just a little smut because of Harrison Ford. Branch Rickey x OC Ends in an 'M' rating.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Avery, intern for the Brooklyn Dodgers, walked into Branch Rickey's as she'd done everyday for the past month. When she entered, she moved to stand near the wall as Harold Parrott and one of Mr. Rickey's other associates were already seated in the two chairs across from his desk.

Rickey pulled the newspaper from in front of his face, placing it on his desk, when he heard her walk in and looked at Parrott, "Don't you think you should stand up and offer your seat to the lady?"

Harold nodded, nervously, as he stood and gestured for Rose to sit as the other gentleman spoke, "What's this about, Branch?"

Branch leaned back in his seat, the way Rose found him most attractive, as he explained, "My ex wife thinks I'm too old and my son thinks I have no clue what's really going on in this world, but I am not worried about what others think," he paused as he stood and continued, "I'm going to bring an African American player onto the Dodgers team," he announced.

Harold stepped forward, "Sir, I am sorry but that's a crazy idea. You will be ridiculed, not to mention the entire team will be the laughing stock of the league!"

The other man voiced his own concerns but Branch's eyes were on Rose. "Ms. Avery, what are your thoughts on my proposal?" he asked, moving to his desk so he was leaning over it, as close to her as he could be.

Rose swallowed nervously, as she hadn't been asked anything by him directly in her time in his employ, as she answered, "I think it's a really good idea, as long as you find the right guy for the job. If they're too soft, they'll break under the scrutiny, but if they have too much fight then it'll end badly," she stated.

Branch backed away nodding with a half smile crossing his lips, "See, this young woman has an open mind and she's the crowd we can get on our side," he moved back to the mission, "Go out and find me the best ball player you can. Rose, you can stay behind for a moment," he added as Harold and the other man nodded as they left Rickey's office.

"What can I do for you, sir?" she asked once they were alone.

He sat back down and leaned forward, his hands laced together, "I want you to be one of my point guys on this deal," he expressed, his breathing labored from a combination of weight and age, "You will be with my player each step of the way to ensure he's treated well," he explained.

Rose shook her head, unsure of whether or not he was thinking this through, "Sir, I don't mean to object but don't you think having him walk around with a young white woman will only make the controversy worse?" she asked, her mind running the potential headlines the papers would run. It didn't bother her what they'd say but how it would derail Rickey's purpose.

Rickey sat back in his chair once more, visibly thinking over what she'd said, before he finally leaned forward once more, "I have another idea," he began, mischief dancing behind his eyes, "We'll let you play the role of my girlfriend so that the reporters know that I have you with him to help and not as his date. What do you think of that idea?"

Rose looked away to hide the blush from her cheeks as she had a crush on him, answering, "I suppose that would be alright. What do you have planned to convince people that's who I am?" she followed up, partly curious but also hoping for more then just a simple answer with no fake dates.

"Well, we will have to be seen together to spark the rumor and then we'll announce," he replied, leaning back and pulling a cigar out of his pocket, "I have a dinner tonight, would you like to go as my guest?"

Rose nodded, hoping not too quickly, "What should I wear and where should I meet you?" she could hear the eagerness in her voice and shook it off to come across more professional.

Branch's lips curled into a full grin now as he spoke, "A simple dress will be just fine and you can meet me right here at 6. Will all of that work for you? I hope this doesn't put you in an uncomfortable place because if it does, then we can think of another plan," he offered, pulling his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Rose shook her head, "Not all all. I'll see you in a few hours," she replied as she got up and left his office to finish up her projects so she could get ready for her 'date'.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose raced to her apartment, hoping her roomate wasn't home yet because she didn't have time to chat, where she got ready. She looked through her closet until she settled on a red, sailor's dress, her hair curled as usual before she left to head back to the office and meet Branch.

She took a cab and arrived at 5:50 with just enough time to get back inside the building and up the stairs to his office, which she walked into promptly at 6.

Rickey looked up to see her and he smiled, "I didn't think you could look any more beautiful then you do everyday, but you have proved me wrong," he complimented, causing her to blush, as he stood and put on his hat before offering his arm.

She took it and followed him down to the car where he opened the door so she could get in first then he followed, sitting next to her. "So, Ms. Avery, what are you studying in school? You must be near graduation," he asked, making conversation.

"Business," she replied, "Also, I didn't get to say this upstairs, but you look very handsome this evening," she added causing him to let out a small laugh.

"You don't have to lie to me, Rose," he said once he'd sobered up, "I know that we aren't really a couple and I don't expect you to rub this old man's ego," he threw out, making her feel more prone to make him feel good about himself.

She shook her head, "I didn't say that for you ego," she began, "I do find you handsome and I have since my first day in your office. There have been many times where I wanted to find out what's underneath those layers," she stopped herself, "I'm sorry, that went too far and was very inappropriate," she apologized, looking away.

Branch shook his head, removing his hat to place it on his lap which was something he hadn't had to do in a long time. "No, it's alright because I've felt similarly toward you. I'm actually really relieved by your confession," he replied, in hopes to make her feel better.

Rose turned her head to face him again, noticing his hat, "Why didn't you ask me out?"

"I am recently divorced, which is hard on my religious beliefs," he began, "And, you're so young. I was convinced you would never find me attractive," he revealed, looking down at his waist which was once tone and fit.

Rose shook her head as she placed her hand on his knee, "You are very attractive, Mr. Rickey and your personality, your heart, are so amazing that I'm amazed you don't have women lining up outside your door," she explained, noting his breath catch from her touch, "We could just stay in the car, if you want to. I know I'm not supposed to be forward but if we're both attracted to each other then we should see how compatible we really are," she added, her cheeks reddening at the anticipation she felt.

Rickey gathered his breathing before he replied, his urge to give in, "Why don't we have the dinner first just to keep things slightly traditional?" he said with a smile.

Rose smiled in reply, "Of course, I'm so sorry for that. I've just imagined it for a long time so it's hard to ignore the opportunity we have in this car," she looked around, "It's so spacious, but we can utilize this later," she finished as she saw him swallow as he moved to get out of the car, offering his hand to help her join him.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, and a few too many glasses of wine, Branch guided Rose to the car where he let her get in first, like before, and then joined her.

Once he was in his seat, Rose moved from her seat and straddled him, running her hands up his chest to his tie which she loosened before moving her lips to his neck, working up to his chin and then his lips.

Branch couldn't hold back as his own hands roamed her body, pushing her dress up to her hips, allowing her to spread her legs wider causing them to meet through their garments each filled with heat for the other.

Rose began unbuttoning his vest, pushing it off along with his jacket before beginning her work on his shirt but he stopped her with his hands on hers, "I'm not ready for you to see all of me," he admitted causing her to shake her head and smile.

"I will break you eventually," she whispered while moving her hands lower until she was at his belt buckle which she undid along with his pants before raising her body high enough off of him to slider her panties down far enough to be out of her way, the anticipation visible in his eyes.

Hesitation hit Branch as she was removing him fully from his boxers, "Are you sure you want to do this so soon or at all? You don't have to for your role and I don't expect it," he rushed out, his nerves taking over his attention.

Rose moved her hand from him for a moment to place her finger to his lips, "Sh, I want this. You are not taking advantage of me and won't our cover be better if it's real?" she added for effect before she raised her hips and lowered them again, engulfing him inside of her.

He gasped as he felt her surrounding him, his hips moving up and down without even a thought. Rose grinned as she watched him enjoying her, as she'd imagined for the last four weeks. She moved herself slowly in a grinding motion against him, using the small belly he had to rub against for extra sensation causing her to hold her breath suddenly as she came, holding onto the feeling for as long as she could, keeping up the movement even though her body wanted to stay still for a moment.

Branch's breath caught as he watched her orgasm so fully, in a way he could not remember seeing before. He pumped into her faster, his own need rising as he looked at her face when she finally exhaled, her own pleasure already building up again within her.

He thrusted into her harder then before and began jerking inside of her bringing Rose back over the edge for a second time, but she wasn't quick enough to hold her breath as she yelled out only to be silenced by Branch grabbing her lips with his suppressing both of their screams in a kiss.

As they calmed down, Rose climbed off and pulled up her underwear before getting back in her seat, glowing as she smiled at him while he began to put himself back together. "Do you think they'll buy our story that we're a couple?" she asked, a small smile on her face as she thought over the events of that day.

He looked her way, a half grin present on his lips, causing her to feel aroused once more, "Without a doubt."


End file.
